Avan Hardins
Avan Hardins is an energetic, adaptable young man, leader of Class G and the protagonist of Valkyria Chronicles 2. Avan is the only character in the game who has the aptitude to utilise all classes, making him the most tactically flexible unit in Class G. Also, in order to utilize Orders, Avan must be on the field. Profile Born and raised in the southern Gallian town of Mellvere, Avan lived a fairly typical life working and attending high school. From childhood he looked up to his older brother Leon as a father figure after the death of their own father while Avan was still an infant. Leon joined the militia and fought with distinction against in the war against the Imperial army in 1935, leading Avan to admire his brother still further and seek to emulate his achievements during his time at the Lanseal Military Academy. The sudden news of Leon's death in December of 1936 ignites his passion, he enrolls at Lanseal and is assigned to Class G and quickly became the class chair. With his enthusiasm and the effort of the entire class, Class G rose to one of the top class in the academy and played an important role in the Gallian Civil War. In August 1937, the academy comes under siege during the Summer Carnival, and during the Defense of Lanseal, Dirk Gassenarl's helmet is blown off by Juliana Everhart, and his true face is shown, that of Avan's "late" brother, Leon, the Scarlet Lion. Avan is convinced that he must find his brother, as he is the only one who may talk sense into him. Stats 'Base Stats' 'Max Stats' 2nd-tier classes are not included. Personal Potentials *'Hot-Blooded' - A burning passion fills their heart, raising their defense. *'Unprecedented' - Unexpected developments present a new way forward, raising attack power against infantry targets. *'Brother's words' - Keeps their brother's words locked away in their heart, raising various abilities. *'Left the Nest' - Now pursuing new paths, having outgrown the goal of surpassing an older brother, raising all abilities. (Replaces Brother's words after completing the first story mission in December .) *'Charisma' - Leadership qualities raise firing accuracy. (Unlocked after completing July story mission.) Battle Potentials Quotes Upon Selection *"Okay, let's go!" Attacking *"Coming at cha!" Upon Killing a foe *"Alright!" *"Enemy Down!" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy spotted!" *"I see one!" Team Attack *I'm here Cosette. (Cosette) Potentials *"Grr, I'm just getting started!" ( Hot-blooded ) *"What's a little blood loss? " ( Unprecedented ) *"A crisis is a turning point, right bro?" ( Brother's words ) *"Watch over me, Leon." ( Left The Nest ) *"Don't worry, I'll think of something." ( Charisma ) Class Potentials * Healed by Ragnaid *"Hey, thanks!" Rescuing an Ally *Medic, over here. Please, hurry!" HP Critical *"..Now it's my turn!" *"..T-takes more than that!" Unconsciousness & Hospitalization *"Ugh, damn ." Trivia * As stated by Avan himself, Avan's hobbies are sleeping and eating * Avan has the highest health in all but the lancer class where both Largo and Jann have higher HP than Avan does while a lancer. snap031.jpg snap033.jpg Avan and cosette.jpg avan town watcj.jpg|Avan during his time in the Mellvere town watch Avan vc3.jpg|Avan in Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Loyalist Army Category:Class G